Song of a Oni (oneshot)
by Lostw
Summary: Symphogear users are thought to be the only one who could fight against the noise.However it seems to not be true as an oni appeared and face off against the noise as well. a story to promote my challenge
1. Oneshot

**I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING!!!!** Kamen rider and symphogear are both own by their own respective owners.

(It begins)

In this concert hall that has turned into a battlefield full of monsters, monster known as noise, causing chaos and destruction.

people that is within this place are running and crying out for help as they are being chased down and killed by noise, unable to fight back as anything that the noise touch is turned to dust.

However there are two people who are fighting back against the noise, they are Amou Kanade and Kazanari Tsubasa.

They are able to do so with the power of a weapon known as Relic, these relic choose their users and give them the armour and and weapons that can kill the noise.

They have been fighting for a long time now but never have they face such large amount noise all at once, they strike the noise with all their might but the number is still to much.

As Kanade is fighting against the noise she noticed that there is still one girl that hasn't run away, the girl's name is Tachibana Hibiki.

As the noise are approaching towards Hibiki, Kanade quickly rush towards her and defend her from the noise.

Kanade called out to Hibiki and said "Hey! What are you doing!? hurry up and run!"

after hearing this Hibiki replied "uhm yes." and started to run away, but unable to move fast due to one of her leg being injured.

The noise starts to surround Hibiki and tries to attack her as Kanade defending her by slashing away any noise that approaches her, some of the noise starts to twist themselves in to arrows a starts to fly towards them. Kanade reacted quickly and starts spinning her spear to form a shield to protect herself and hibiki, however it did not last long as both her armour and spear.

Soon the giant size noise starts to attack Kanade by spewing out a green fluid from its mouth, upon see this Tsubasa starts to get worried about her and shouted her name "Kanade!" Soon after pieces of Kanade armour gets blown off and one of the fragment hitting against Hibiki's heart and sent her flying towards a wall.

As soon as the noise attacks stopped Kanade quickly rush towards Hibiki. "Don't die! open your eyes! don't accept death!" Kanade said to her.

Hibiki opened her eyes and looks at Kanade indicating that she is alive, Kanade let out a sigh of relief before she hardened her expression and stand up and faced the noise once more.

Kanade thought to herself " _I guess I have no choice but to use it_." with a sad smile

she picked up her spear and said " I used to want to sing with a empty soul and body." and walk towards the large number noise "look at how many came to listen today. That's why I have to sing my best song" Kanade said and raised her spear in the sky " My greatest aria. My swan song." she said with a tear flowing down and starts to sing a song.

while fighting against noise from afar Tsubasa saw what Kanade wanted to do she shouted out to Kanade "No! Kanade don't sing that song please!"

While in the middle of singing her swan song a voice suddenly shout out " **Kibōjutsu** : **Rekkadan!"(鬼棒術・烈火弾)** and multiple fireballs flies out of nowhere towards the noise causing many them to explode.

Looking towards where the fireballs came from the girls saw a oni looking figure wearing a purple armour holding strange looking drumsticks with a face on his forehead.

He than move towards Kanade who is still singing her swan song, Tsubasa got worried after seeing it and wonder what he is going to do to Kanade and tried move towards them only to be stop by noise in her way.

The oni then suddenly charge and headbutts Kanade causing her to stop her singing and fall to the ground, the oni then says "ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" this cause both Tsubasa and Kanade to be stunned for a moment.

Kanade look confused and reply "huh?what are you talki-" but was cut off mid sentence by the oni "look I may not know what exactly what you are doing. But I can tell that you are burning up your life force for that attack." "i don't know what makes you think that a kamikaze is a good idea. but you should not do that no matter what."

Kanade still on the ground can only reply " if i don't do so the noise will destroy everything." the oni starts talking again "Have you thought about how it might effect your family and friends, think of how they will feel if you die."

After listening to what he said Kanade can only look down in shame knowing how everyone will feel if she dies."If i stop you a second later you would have died.what you did took a toll on your body you can barely move now." true to what he said Kanade armour and weapon are still beaking down despite her not singing anymore, she can't move due to her body being so badly damage let alone fight.

"Rest now. I will take care of the rest." The oni said while taking out three disks and a tuning fork, with it he touch the disks with the tuning fork and it transforms the disks in to animal a red bird, a blue wolf and a green ape. "please protect the two girls" he ordered them and they obeyed him and stand guarding both Kanade and Hibiki.

The oni takes out his drumsticks and charge towards the noise and rapidly striking the noise that gets near him, he quickly defeat many noise and moved on to the next one each time he defeated one of them.

Even though there is still many noise left Tsubasa and Kanade are impress and suprise by both how he is able to fight against the noise, and how he defeated so many noise do quickly.

While fighting against the noise around her with her sword Tsubasa saw the giant noise starts to spew out the green fluid towards the the oni she quickly warn him

"Look out!" upon hearing this he quickly dodge the attack by jumping aside and said "Thanks!" to Tsubasa.

The giant noise spew out the green fluid once again however this time the oni was prepared and faced towards it and shout out " **Kihōjutsu: Onibi** " **(鬼法術・鬼火)** and a mouth forms on his mask and from it a torrent of powerful purple flames begin to incinerate the green fluid and countering the attack. This caused Tsubasa and Kanade to be surprised and wonder how can he breath fire.

Seeing that there is not much noise left aside from the gigantic noise and some small the oni thought to himself " _alright_ _let's finish this quickly_." he kept one of his rekka and hold the other one with his both his hands and start charging it with power " **Kihōjutsu: Rekkaken** "( **鬼棒術・烈火剣,** , it being spewing fire from the top and forms a flaming blade.

The oni starts running towards the giant size noise with his flaming blade in hand and cuts down all the noise in his way with ease like a hot knife through butter.

Just as he reached the giant noise it attacks him, however he just simply dodge it and use his blade to slash one of its legs.

Realising that he is not doing much damage with his blade, he disperse the flame and quickly jump up on top of the noise.

"Hey what are you doing?It are you insane?" Tsubasa asked will fighting the few remaining noise upon seeing what the oni did and in response he replied "Don't worry about me and finish up the remaining small fries for me i handle this big guy here."

The oni takes out his belt buckle and place it on the noise and it enlarge and transform into a giant taiko drum while immobiling it. He raised up his hands with both drumsticks in hand **Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata(音撃打・火炎連打の型)** he shouts and starts beating the drum with each hit a purple pulse is seen sending through the noise body, the beats get more and more rapid until the he hit the last beat with both of the drumsticks at the same time causing the noise to explode.

The oni then fell to the ground and catches his belt buckle that shrink back to normal and place it back on his belt.

He looks around checking to see if there is any leftover noise, after making sure he ran towards where Kanade and Hibiki is.

when he reach there he retrieve his disks animal and saw Tsubasa there checking on how Kanade is doing, then he call out to Tsubasa "Hey let's quickly carrie them out of here the ambulance should be outside by now." she then reply "yes quickly." worried about her friend she starts to carry Kanade and the oni starts to carry Hibiki out.

While being carried like a princess Hibiki eyes open saw her saviour face or in this case mask, while being carried she in his arms thought to herself "did he save me?"

when they reach outside both Kanade and Hibiki are placed on an ambulance stretcher, afterwards the purple oni starts to leave.

Tsubasa call out to him "wait!" he stop and turned back "who... who are you?" both Tsubasa and kanade looked at him. He scratch his head and said "guess i haven't introduce myself yet." he face the girls and answer "I am the oni of fire and drums.I am Hibiki.kamen rider Hibiki( **響鬼** )."

"Oni?" Kanade repeated

"Kamen rider?" Tsubasa repeated

and Hibiki on the stretcher who is not fully conscious heard it as well and thought " _Hibiki? he has the same name as me._ "

The rider after answering quickly leave before any reporters arrives leaving many questions in their minds.

(End of chapter)

So yeah i wrote this and yep you guess it it my first time writing a story. -_- probably not doing it again maybe i don't know ,this is supposed to be a oneshot that i hope can encourage people to accept my challenge on making this crossover so someone please do it.

Heck you can just continue where i left off and i am fine with it you don't even have to PM me for this. _as shia labeouf would say **Just do it**_.

 **PS.** Please forgive me for any grammar mistake or any other mistake. **（-人-）**


	2. twoshot?

_so yeah remember that I said i am probably not going to continue this well, good news i guess i am continuing this because well there are still some ideas stuck in my head and i can't get it out so i going to write it down to get it out of my head._

 _is_ _this going to be a full blown story? probably not. But hey you can hope_.

oh and when i refer to the girl hibiki i am going to call her hibiki chan to avoid any confusion.

 **I own nothing kamen rider and symphogear belong to their respective owners blaa blaa blaa you get the point**

(it begins.)

(Two years later)

"Hey what are you doing up there" a young man who looks to be around 17 years old said to a girl up in a tree with a cat.

"Ah asumu-san, this kitty got stuck on this tree and can't get down so i am helping it." Hibiki-chan replies to the boy.

His name is Adachi Asumu who she befriended who works at a Takeshi's sweet shop, a traditional sweet restaurant that both she and her friend Miku both frequently vist.

"well you should get down soon you are late for school." Asumu said to her and she immediately panic and replied

"Oh no that right but i can't get down ahhhh help me Asumu-san."

"Jump down and I'll catch you." upon hearing Hibiki-chan said "um ok please catch me." and jump down with the cat in her hands.

Asumu easily catches both her and the cat after "Thanks alot Asumu-san" Hibiki-chan gives her thanks in response he gives her a special salute and said "yo". she then quickly ran off to school.

 **(Later, Dormitory)**

"I'm so tired" Hibiki-chan sigh and collapse on the floor, "it's only the first day of school and I feel like i ride a roller coaster a hundred times. I'm cursed."In the and Hibiki-chan was late and got scold badly by her teacher.

"Half the curse came from being such a birdbrain and the other half came from you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong"

her friend Miku said to her.

"it's Call it helping others!" Hibiki-chan said, rolling over "it's my hobby, you know." "Yeah, but you take it way too far." Miku said."Normal people don't just give their textbooks to others."

"I'll just borrow yours." Hibiki-chan said, walking towards the table. "Idiot" Miku muttered.

Hibiki-chan then grap a magazine with Tsubasa and kanade on the cover "Tsubasa-san and Kanade-san newest CD is coming out tomorrow!"

"They are so cool! Even though Kanade-san has lost her singing voice she stills continue to perform with Tsubasa-san by playing a guitar while Tsubasa-san sing."she then hugged the magazine."

"You enrolled in Lydian to follow in their footsteps, right? They must be important to you." Miku asked her.

"Yeah, but haven't seen either of them" Hibiki-chan said. "I know their famous and i know don't expect them to meet with me, but." Hibiki-chan then pulled the collar of her shirt to see a scar in the shape of a forte note from the incident two years ago.

 _"I'm certain that i would_ _died that day if wasn't for the zwei wing_ _and that mysterious oni_ _with the same name with me_. _on_ _the news says that_ _kanade-san had_ _her singing voice and that many people had died on that day. was the zwei fighting and the oni showing up just a dream._ "

 **(2nd Division base under Lydian academy)**

Under the school is a secret base filled with highly advanced technology, fully funded by the government in order to help the 2nd Division to combat the noise.

One of the most important member which is none other that Kazanari Tsubasa is there thinking back on that day two years ago.

 _(flashback... two years ago hospital)_

 _In the hospital room where Kanade is resting in, beside her bed is Tsubasa and the commander of the 2nd Division Kazanari Genjuro._

 _"so halfway through your swan song someone appeared and stopped you and help fight against the noise."_

 _kanade replies "yes and from the looks of it he don't seems to be using a relic."_

" _How is that possible?_ _can_ you _tell me what he looks like,what weapons did he used_ _and how he fights?" Genjuro asked._

 _"well he looks like a purple demon with a oni face oni his forehead." kanade said trying to recall his appearance. "And before he went to face against the noise he took out three disks that turned into animals that defended me and the girl beside me when noise gets close."_

 _"He uses a pair of large strange drumsticks to fight against the noise." Tsubasa continue "He hits them as if he is hitting a drum."_

 _"Interesting. anything else?" Genjuro asked._

 _"He also seems to be able to used fire based attack by either using his drumsticks to generate fire and shoot out fireballs or create a flaming blade from the top as well breathing fire from his mouth." Tsubasa answered while recalling the battle._

 _"Oh and i almost forget he introduces himself as the Oni of fire and drum and called himself kamen rider Hibiki." Kanade added._

 _"An Oni and kamen rider, from what you both your description he seems to be from TAKESHI." Genjuro told them._

 _"TAKESHI?"_

 _both Tsubasa and Kanade asked._

 _"well i don't really know much about it since its classified information, but from what i know they seems to an organisation that exists for nearly 200 years which protect japan with the help of oni warriors."_

 _(flashback ends)_

 _"who exactly are you Hibiki"_ Tsubasa thought were interrupted by the sound of by the comander voice. "Tsubasa, noise have appared the military are holding them off for now! We need you to move out now!"

As she hear that she begins to move out with an expressionless face and cold eyes.

As she has decided to become an emotionless sword that will cut down all the noise and protect humanity to protect Kanade.

 **(Lydian academy cafeteria)**

While having their Lunch the two friends Hibiki-chan and Miku starts discussing last night noise attack.

" The SDF manage to evacuate the civilians, and kept damage to a minimum."

Miku said while reading off her phone "it happen pretty close by." Hibiki chan nodded in response.

Suddenly the two friends heard people around talking.

"look its Tsubasa." catching Hibiki-chan's attention she quickly stands up only to ran into someone.

Before she could even apologize she realized, standing in front of her was none other than Kazarani Tsubasa.

Hibiki finally got to meet Tsubasa which means she can finally ask about the events at the concert two years ago.

She couldn't get the words out only having "U-Umm" coming out of her mouth.

Tsubasa then looks at her and point to the corner of her mouth, prompting Hibiki to look where she was pointing and saw a few grains of rice stuck to her face.

Soon after Tsubasa walk away leaving Hibiki to feel embarrassed.

 **(after class)**

"That was horrible, she must think I'm a total werido now." Hibiki-chan said with her face on her desk

"Does it matter? isn't she right." Miku said while doing her homework.

"Are you going to be done soon?"

Hibiki-chan asked."On, forgot. Tsubasa-san and Kanade-san's new CD is going on sale today right? But why bother with a CD?" Miku replies.

"Come on, CD's are a status symbol now." Hibiki said."Then won't it be sold out by now." upon hearing what Miku said she quick says goodbye and rush off on her own.

While on the way to buy the CD Hibiki-chan

saw Asumu and call out to him "Asumu-san!" he then turns around "Hibiki-chan what are in a hurry for?" asked seeing her running.

"I'm trying to get Tsubasa and Kanade's new CD before they get sold out."she answered "really what a coincidence i am going to buy their CD too" Asumu said to her.

"Then let's go together then hurry." she suggested and the quick reach their destination.

Upon arriving Asumu stopped and stretch one of his hand out to stop Hibki-chan, before she can asked what's wrong she soon saw the pile of carbon outside the store.

while standing there a scream was heard causing the both of them to run to that direction, they saw a little girl there targeted by noise.

They quickly ran forward trying to grab the girl, and lucky Hibiki-chan manage to grab her first and the quickly ran away.

 **(2nd Division base)**

Tsubasa and kanade rushed into the command room.

"What's the situation" Tsubasa asked.

"we are trying to locate the noise."

 **(back to Hibiki-chan and Asumu)**

They eventually gets cornered by the noise.

"I am scared onee-chan onii-chan" the girl cried will hugging Hibiki-Chan.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." Hibiki-chan said to the girl.she Then suddenly sing a chant "Balwisyallnescell Gungnir tron..."

(Play Gakiso Ganguniru)

Just then a light emerged from Hibiki-chan's chest.

 **(2nd Division base)**

"we detected another powerful energy signal not from the noise, we are now comparing it to our records." One operator said as they ali gol io work.

"Could this be... an Aurwachenschlagen!?" Sakurai said.one word appeared on Screen.

 **GUNGNIR**

"impossible! Gungnir!" Gennjuro shouted.

Hearing the name of a once thought destroyed Relic, both Tsubasa's and Kanade's eyes widen in shock.

"I'm heading out!" Tsubasa said, beginning to leave. "Tsubasa!" Tsubasa turned to her Kanade "Be careful." "I'll be fine." Tsubasa said to her before she left.

"No... You're not..." Kanade said. Ever since the incident two years ago, Tsubasa has been training to become an emotionless blade, become cold and distant towards others expect Kanade.

 **(back to the fight)**

She was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with white pieces of armor especially with big gauntlets Asumu and girl looked at her in awe.

Upon seeing this armour a thought came to asumu's mind " _this armour is!!!"_

"W-What's happening to me!?" Hibiki exclaimed in surprised. A Noise then charge towards Hibiki-chan. Hibiki-chan noticed the Noise. She panics when she accidently punches the Noise, causing the noise to

This made her regain her composer being impressed by her new found power.

"Asumu-san, get her of here will hold them off " Hibiki-chan said "No! what kind of man would leave a girl to fight alone while i run away." Asumu told her

He then proceed to toss his bag on the floor and brings out a strange looking tuning fork.

This made her curious on what he is about to do.

He proceeds to hit the tip of the tuning fork on his wrist and place it in front of his forehead, an oni face appears and he began to be covered in purple flames.

"ASUMU-SAN!" she screams worried and shocked by what happened.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...HA!"( **響鬼** ) he then swing out his arms extinguishing the flames.His body now changed in to a purple figure with two horns.

upon seeing Hibiki-chan realise "your that oni that saved me." in response he gave her a special salute "yo."

He then takes out his rekka ignitong them on fire and starts fighting the noise with it by hitting them hard whenever they came close and cause them to explode.

At the same time Hibiki-chan also begin to punch the noise that get close to her to protect the girl.

"she's pretty good." Hibiki thought while turning his head around and saw what going on while fighting the noise. **Kihōjutsu** : Onibi"(鬼法術・鬼火) He then turn his head back while a torrent of flames came out of his mouth burning the group of noise in front of him.

(End Gakiso Ganguniru)

They soon hears a motorcycle and saw Tsubasa riding it while ramming through the noise in front of her.

She drove passed them and proceed to jump off her motorcycle and begin to sing.

"Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron..."

(Play Zettou Ameno Habakiri)

Tsubasa landed besides Hibiki-chan "Don't let you guard down or you'll die. protect the girl." Tsubasa told her and charge off towards the noise .

Tsubasa armour then clad around her, she then bring out her sword and unleash a wave of blue energy **(Azure** **Flash)** that cuts through the noise in front of her.

She then jump into the air and unleash a rain of sword piercing through the noise **(Thousand Tear)** , and she continued to cut down many more noise.

 _"she's_ _good"_ Hibiki thought while fighting.

"Tsubasa is really amazing." Hibiki-chan spoke out loud amazed by watching Tsubasa in action.

She then notice a large noise that snuck up close to her while she was detracted, luckily a giant sword fell from the sky killing the noise (heaven's wrath) and on top of it is tsubasa standing on top.

(End Zettou Ameno Habakiri)

"Time to finish this." Hibiki said while charging his foot with power and jumped up high in the air **"Takeshishiki** **Onike** **" (猛士式鬼蹴)** he shouted and delivered a powerful kick into the remaining group of noise making them explode.

(later)

The military arrived and block off the area causing the two hibiki to be stuck there.

"here, drink this this will warm you two up"

a woman kindly offered with warm drinks in both hands.

"Thanks, it does look warms" Hibiki-chan said giving her thanks.

"Thanks alot." Hibiki gave his thanks as well then a mouth appeared on his face and he proceeded to drink his drinks through his mouth.

"How does that work?" Hibiki-chan asked

"well an oni needs a mouth to eat right?" He replied causing her to be more confused.

She took a sip from her drink then suddenly, a light glow surrounded her body and her armour disappeared and changing back in to her school uniform.

This surprised her and caused her to lose her balance, luckily Tsubasa managage to caught her before she falls.

upon noticing who saved her, she gave her thanks saying "Thank you, this is the second time you saved me."

"second?" Tsubasa wondered before walking away.

"ah and you to Asu- i mean Hibiki-san for saving me back then." said after correcting her mistake of revealing his identity. "so you remembered" hibiki replied.

"Why is your name the as mine in this form?" she asked wondering. In response he explained to her " its actually written in kanji as "echo" (響) and "demon" (鬼), in comparison to yours which is just "echo"(響) and its also a title passed on from master to deciple."

"Thank you very much onee-chan onii-chan." the girl waving at them giving her thanks while standing beside her mother who is taking to a government official.

Hibiki-chan wave back to her and Hibiki giving her a special salute.

"we should get going now" Hibiki-chan said only to be blocked off by the government agents.

"we need you to accompany us to the Disaster Relief Squad 2nd Division headquarters." Tsubasa said

Suddenly the two Hibiki got handcuffed "eh?" and said in unison.

"sorry but this are standard procedures." an agent name Ogawa Shinji told them.

"But why!?"Hibiki chan asked. "Don't you think it's a little bit too much to handcuff a innocent high school girl." Hibiki said.

"secondly it is kinda off pointless putting this on me." he said and proceed to easily pull the cuffs apart demonstrating his strength "see."

"But..." Shinji said.

"its fine. As long as they comply and follow us peacefully its ok to skip minor procedure." Tsubasa said worried what might happen if they made a wrong move against after considering the purple oni powers and TAKASHI

"Very well." Shinji said and proceed to remove her handcuffs and escort them to a car.

they soon arrived at Lydain academy which prompted Hibiki-chan to ask "why are we in my school?" "good question." Hibiki said in response.

They then proceed to walk into an elevator with "please grap hold of the handle." Shinji said.

"how fast does it go-AHHHHH!" Hibiki-chan screamed cutting off what she is saying by the sudden drop.

After a while Hibiki-chan laugh nervously

"Don't think you can laugh your way out of this Tsubasa said.

They soon sees strange tribal architecture.

"Smile has no meaning in where we are going." Tsubasa said. "Come on nowdon't be so cold, you won't make friends like that smile a little." Hibiki said replying to her statement.

"Welcome to the Disaster Relief Squad 2nd Division base, the defenders of humanity. Tachibana Hibiki and kamen rider Hibiki" Genjuro said wearing a top hat with food, banners, confetti and flowers. "you are making look so lame right now." kanade said while face palming.

This suprise the two Hibiki and even Tsubasa and Shinji.

"Come on now and put on a smile." Ryoko said while moving close to the two with her too take a picture with Hibiki posing.

"How do you know my name anyway when we never met before."Hibiki-chan asked.

"The 2nd Division is a secret wartime service, checking you past is as easy as pie." Genjuro answered while turning a cane in to flowers.

"we searched your bag" Kanade said while Ryoko holds it.

"My bag! what looking into my past you just looked through my stuff without permission!" Hibiki-chan said going to grab her bag.

"you should really take good care of your belongings Hibiki-chan."Hibiki said while holding up his own bag.

"I believe and introduction is in order."Genjuro said "I am Kazanari Genjuro the boss here."

"And I'm sakurai Ryoko the brian of the operation. Nice to meet you." Ryoko said.

"Nice to meet you too." the duo said.

"we asked you here to because we want you to work with us."Genjuro said.

"why me?" Hibiki-chan asked only to immediately realise why."please tell me. what happened to me." she continued.

"I wish to know as well." Hibiki added.

Ryoko then stepped up and said "before that, we first need you to do two things"

"first we want you two to keep this a secret." she said

"and the second?" Hibiki asked.

"I need her to please take off her clothes." She said after moving close to Hibiki-chan and dragged her away before Hibiki can do anything about it.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Hibiki turned around to see Kanade. "so we meet once again." he said

"Even though you saved my life i have never had the chance to say thank you." Kanade said.

"Its only natural for people to help each other. I'm sorry about your sing voice though." He said to her

"It okay even if i did lost my ability to sing i can still play the guitar." she told him with a smile."However I am more worried about Tsubasa since two years she became more emotionless and cold towards others." she continued.

"yeah i can tell from her eyes." Hibiki replied while looking towards kanade who glance at him before turning away. "she been staring at me with hostility. I may not know what i did wrong but i will make it up to her somehow."he said.

"Thank you." Kanade said with a smile.

"Hibiki-san, i have something to ask of you." Genjuro said.

"sure, as long as I am able to help." he said.

"First I want to propose to work together with TAKESHI in order to combat the noise. And secondly i wish know who you are so that i may contact you tomorrow." Genjuro said.

"Oh so you know about TAKESHI." Hibiki said suprise by it.

"yes but not much about it.so can you do it?" Genjuro said.

"As for the first part well I'll go talk to the my boss and see what I can do about it." Hibiki said.

"And the second?" Genjuro asked.

"well i guess it's fine as long as you don't tell anyone about who i am." Hibiki said then a bright light appears his head transform back to normal revealing his face only.

"you're younger than I thought."Genjuro said surprised by his age.

"To be fair now I am the same age as Tsubasa and Kanade."said with a smile. My real name is Adachi Asumi nice to meet you." Asumu said reach out his hand.

"i am kazanari Genjuro nice to meet you too." he said shaking Asumu's hand.

"By the way do you have any place where i can change?" Asumu asked reaching into his bag and getting his spare clothes out.

"sure right this way." Genjuro said leading Asumu to a place where he can change.

(Ends)

 **Author's note**

 _I am finally done this took me way to long to make. why do i do this anyway isn't this just to promote my challenge, so why did i write it so long?_

 _so yeah incase you are wondering yes kanade is going to be and Oni can you tell who from my clues, and i rename tachibana's shop to TAKESHI to avoid confusion. so am i going to write a chapter 3 to you is maybe , maybe not i don't know since this is just to get ideas out of my head and in hindsight i should of just write it down in point form and posted it instead of writing a full blown story chapter stupid me._ i am so tired

 _P.S. forgive me for any gramma mistake and story error that i have made_. /\


End file.
